Fallout: Beyond Equestria
Fallout: Beyond Equestria is a Fallout RPG campaign, run by Kkat and played by Fridge, Mimezinga, uSea, Eridani, Illushia and Scorch_Mechanic. It was formerly played by TenMihara and RainbowYoshi. The story follows a small group though Crimson's Caravans are hired by a mysterious client to go into the heart of zebra lands in order to retrieve an equally puzzling package. Kkat stresses the fact that this campaign is not canon to Fallout: Equestria and this is merely her headcanon expanding upon it. Synopsis 25 years after the day of Sunshine and Rainbows, there is still trouble in the magical land of Equestria. Even after Lil'Pip changed the wasteland into something better, raiders still spilled blood for enjoyment. Slavers still spilled blood for wealth. Squabbling tribes still spilled blood for resources, old world relics, and land. However, as the decades passed, the greater Manehattan area renewed underneath the banner of the New Canterlot Republic, dedicated to harmony, commerce, and the rule of law. But as the republic and it's commerce grew, so too did it's problems. They needed to expand, and for that, you need caravans and settlers. Join our herd of rag-tag misfits, ramblers, and gamblers as they try to receive and deliver a package they don't even know what is, to someplace they don't know where is, to someone they don't even know who is. All they know for certain is that the land is buzzing like a brewing storm cloud with factions like the Crimson Caravan, the Water Merchants, and the Twisted Manes tribe all preparing for a conflict with ponies like our protagonists right in the middle of things. Because War -- War never changes, whether you're in Equestria or going beyond it. Setting The campaign is set twenty five years after Kkat's Fallout: Equestria and explores a number of locations, including major metion-only locations from the original, such as Shattered Hoof Ridge and Luna's School for Gifted Unicorns, before eventually arriving in the Zebra Empire. Story Arcs Fallout: Beyond Equestria is divided into several mostly self contained chapters, though it does have an end goal. Welcome to Nexus The Solaris Legacy Darkness Falls Northern Blues Top of the World Tragedy's End Origin Story The Last Free Town Characters Player Characters Kid Kid is a young earth pony mare who hails from Froggy Bottom Swamp. Has a sarcastic tongue and resisting personality. Her favored weapons are shotguns. She is part of the initial party who leaves Nexus. Played by Fridge. Get Lost An earth pony mare whose personality can only be described as silly. However, she is a master of mechanics and a dab hoof at medical too. She is part of the initial party who leaves Nexus. Played by Mimezinga. Copycat A green alicorn who is more than a little ditzy, easily distractable and eager to please. The party met her in Darkness Falls, where they convinced her to join them. Played by uSea. Shatara Shatara is a nervous, shy, wide-eyed stablegriffon. A bit small for his species, a bit androgynous even. His unfortunate name doesn't help much. He is part of the initial party who leaves Nexus. Played by Eridani. Noble Heart A purple alicorn who, though well-meaning, is rather overbearing. The party meet her in the skies above Gaia Valley. Played by Illushia. Bookwright A unicorn stallion who's made it his goal to salvage records and take accounts all across the wasteland. The players meet him in Gaia Valley. Played by Scorch_Mechanic. Former Player Characters Mitzi Spero Crescendo External Links The entire archive can be viewed on the Fallout Equestria Resource Category:Stories Category:RPG Games